


Things So Complicated

by RocketMan_Winchester



Series: Angels & The Righteous Men [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Conflict, Destiel - Freeform, Guy on Guy, Jealous Lucifer, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Little Violence Nothing Major, M/M, Resolution, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam/Gabriel Conflict, Slash Fiction, Submissive Cas, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: With Lucifer as prisoner and claiming to have had information on how to get Cas and Gabriel's grace back, yet claiming to have no memory, how will Dean get the information they need. With Gabriel conflicted over Sam's recent actions of seducing Lucifer to get information, will they be able to work out their relationship? Though things have been going seemingly well between Dean and Cas, why does Cas feel like he wants more? How will the boys handle things so complicated?





	Things So Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> -This work is part of a series and certain aspects may reference preceding parts. Best if read Part 4 "Dream a Dream of Luci", but may be enjoyed on its own-

The car ride home was silent and awkward, with Lucifer in handcuffs, sandwiched between Sam and Gabriel in the back seat of the Impala. Gabriel, in particular, was plagued with question beyond question of why Sam would do such a thing, especially without consulting with him. Sam felt a bit ashamed but also aggravated that Dean had brought Gabriel with him. He had hoped to get through everything without Gabriel ever finding out. Dean was on edge. He had the devil in his back seat and no idea what he was going to do with him. Every attempt to detain him had, eventually, failed. Dean knew they had to get what they needed from him and fast. Castiel felt overwhelmed by the amount of contrasting emotions radiating through the vehicle. As a human, he was an empath. It was as if he could feel what everyone else was feeling at once, and it was overwhelming.  
Lucifer sighed loudly. “Are we there yet?” he whined, mimicking a child. Everyone ignored his attempt to be annoying. “Well, aren’t you guys loads of fun?”  
“Shut your mouth!” Dean demanded, wondering if he should have just killed him when he had the chance.  
“Geez. Sorry.” Lucifer retorted sarcastically.  
“Listen here, jackass. You don’t speak, got it? You’re lucky to be alive right now. So, you just sit tight, and shut up.” Dean instructed authoritatively. Lucifer did as he was told, but began to think of other ways he could begin to disintegrate this little “family” from the inside.  
Gabriel faced out his window and Sam faced out of his. Neither wanting to talk or touch, kind of relieved that Lucifer was sitting between them…well, not specifically Lucifer. Lucifer focused on Gabriel, trying to pick his brain. With Gabriel being human now, it wasn’t hard to do. Lucifer could feel his pain, his curiosity, and specifically, his sense of betrayal. He wondered what had really happened between Sam and Lucifer, thinking things had to have gotten serious between them. After all, he had noticed the bite mark on Sam’s neck, though he had yet to mention it. Lucifer smiled to himself, feeling just as mischievous as ever.  
Lucifer began to think of a way to first target Gabriel since he was vulnerable. He intertwined his fingers, ringing his hands slyly thinking of how easy it would be to fuel the fire of Gabriel’s burning thoughts of whether Sam had, in fact, known Lucifer in a biblical sense. Hmmm…let’s see how easy this is. Let’s start small. Lucifer thought to himself. He focused specifically on something Sam had said to him inside the hotel room: “He doesn’t know anything about it. Just, do you really want me?” It was the perfect starting point for Gabriel’s slow demise, Lucifer thought as he placed the exact scene into Gabriel’s mind as if he had actually witnessed it himself.  
Gabriel felt as if the breath had been pulled from his chest as the image of Sam standing before Lucifer in the hotel room flashed into his mind’s eye. He could see it as clearly as if it were a memory of his own. Sam seemed nervous, yet lustful with a heaving of his chest that Gabriel had been familiar with. “He doesn’t know anything about it,” Gabriel could hear as if it were being spoken before him, “Do you really want me?” Gabriel shook his head, trying to shake the thought from his brain. Gabriel thought that his mind had to be playing tricks on him, making him think the worst. But it felt so real! How was that even possible? He wondered. Without any other context, the scene was pretty incriminating of Sam. Then, there was the kiss. The hot, clumsy, warlike kiss between Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer noticed Gabriel’s growing discomfort, though he tried to hide it. The little things like the squint in his eyes and the crinkle in his nose gave him away. Lucifer knew it was working.  
On top of the image Gabriel now had in his head, he decided to remind Sam of the burning desire he felt when he had kissed Lucifer, both in dreams and in real life. What better way to start driving a wedge between the seemingly perfect couple? He smirked, feeling oh so proud of himself as he watched Sam shift uneasily in his seat. Sam rubbed his forehead, feeling guilty about what he had felt while with Lucifer, how he had indulged in his dreams of him. He had felt an actual desire for him, and, once he made his intentions known, he had actually felt guilty about tricking him. He just closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window, wishing he could shut off his brain.  
As they pulled into the driveway of the bunker, Gabriel began to open his door before the car had completely come to a stop, deliberately slamming his door behind him. Sam chased after him as he made a beeline for the door inside. “C’mon, Gabriel. Would you just wait?!” Dean and Cas had yet to exit the vehicle. They sighed and glanced at each other, not knowing what would happen between Gabriel and Sam.  
“Tsk, tsk. What a shame.” Lucifer said, shaking his head, “Don’t ya hate to see ‘em like that?” Dean gleamed over his shoulder, hatefully toward Lucifer.  
“So, what are we going to do with him?” Castiel asked, motioning toward Lucifer. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and waved daintily, in a mocking manner. Dean couldn’t stand the scoffing smile that never seemed to leave Lucifer’s face.  
“Oh, I have plans for him.” Dean grabbed Lucifer by the chain between the cuffs binding his wrists and pulled him out of the car.  
“Ooh, baby. I like it rough.” Lucifer winked at Dean, making him cringe. He couldn’t even fathom how Sam had allowed himself to spend any amount of time with Lucifer without killing him. Dean couldn’t stand to even look at him. Dean drug him along into the bunker where he had only a partial idea of what he was going to do with him, and how he was going to get the information he needed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel marched into the room that he and Sam shared and slammed the door behind him, but Sam caught the door before it closed completely. He then entered the room and closed the door behind him. Gabriel was facing the wall, holding back an anger, unlike anything he had ever known. Not only anger but hurt. He gritted his teeth, holding his hand over his mouth, hoping to keep from saying something he knew he would regret. Sam stood silently behind him, hoping that Gabriel would say something first, but he was making it apparent that he had no intentions of doing so.  
“Gabriel,” Sam said calmly, in a soft voice, hoping he could encourage Gabriel to calm down as well. But Gabriel did not budge and did not say a word. At this point, he was fighting back tears, more from anger than anything. “Gabriel, could you just look at me?” Sam pleaded.  
“You really don’t want me to do that,” Gabriel said through his clenched teeth, fighting his emotions with every fiber of his being. Being an angel had been so much easier. He never had to deal with emotions that had the ability to completely overwhelm and encompass his entire being. As a man, he was slowly losing his fight with what little self-control he had.  
“Why is that?” Sam asked. As quickly as he had asked the question, Gabriel had shown him why turning full force to face Sam with his fist matching speed and landing on Sam’s left cheek. The hit hurt Gabriel more than it did Sam, but he did not let it show. Sam gripped the side of his face, more surprised at the gesture than it actually hurt.  
“Lucifer?!” Gabriel shouted, “You chose Lucifer?! Of all people and beings that walk the earth and beyond, you chose Lucifer?! Who does that?”  
“I didn’t choose Lucifer.” Sam tried to explain through the pain now radiating into his head, “It was all part of a plan to keep you guys safe.”  
“Oh, yeah? Then how do you explain that?” Gabriel asked, pulling down Sam’s shirt collar and exposing the bite mark Lucifer had left in his dream. Before Sam could explain, Gabriel continued, “How do you explain what I saw back in that room? The words that I keep hearing in my head, Sam? I can see what happened back there and I wasn’t even there. You specifically told Lucifer that you were hiding this from me!” Once again Sam tried to explain, but Gabriel was not allowing him to get a word in edgewise, as he began to pace the floor. “You know, I’ve never been one for this love thing. I had a pretty fun life before this, sex, drugs, rock and roll kinda life, before I was left here a mortal! I would have been completely okay with calling it quits, retiring to Heaven for eternity, living the easy life as an angel. At least I knew how to do that. But this!..this I don’t get. I mean, lest we forget what you said just last week?!” Gabriel asked, pulling a silver ring from his pocket and holding it up to Sam’s face, “You tell me you know you’ll never be able to give me perfection, but at least we have something good. You tell me you love me and want to be with me for the rest of your life. But, then you tell me to keep it between us for the time being? Now I see why!” Gabriel exclaimed, flicking the ring at Sam’s face.  
The “ching” sound it made as it hit the floor broke Sam’s heart. “No! It’s not like that!” Sam finally yelled, desperate to get Gabriel’s attention. “I just wanted to do my best to make everything as close to perfect as possible. But then, all this happened. Lucifer started invading my dreams, then he pops up in reality, we’ve got this constant war. Maybe my idea wasn’t the smartest, and maybe I should have talked to you first, but I knew it would be effective, and it was! I did this for us!” Then, Sam picked the ring up from the floor and continued, “Do you want me to go tell them right now? Cuz I will if that will make you happy. You wanna wear this all the time?” Sam forced the ring onto Gabriel’s ring finger. “Then wear it! I’m not ashamed of us.”  
Gabriel stood in silence for a moment, studying Sam’s face. He knew that his eyes were genuine, he knew that he was sorry, but all he could think about, over and over, was Sam kissing Lucifer, and wondering how far things had to have gotten for Lucifer to have left the mark on Sam’s neck. Gabriel shook his head, pulling the ring from his finger, “Actually, you hang onto this. Right now, I don’t feel like I know you.” Gabriel placed the ring in Sam’s hand before exiting the room. This time, Sam let him go. He hoped that giving him some time and space to himself would be the productive thing to do. He wiped his eyes, trying to keep tears from falling as he put the ring in his pocket, and went downstairs looking for Dean.  
As Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see into the dungeon, where they had kept many a prisoner, including himself once. He stepped into the doorway. Lucifer was chained with his hands above his head, looking as if Dean had taken some of his anger out on Lucifer’s face. Castiel was warding the room in hopes of keeping Lucifer inside. Dean turned to face Sam, seeming to have just stopped his “interrogation” as blood dripped from his knuckles. “Hey,” Sam said, coldly, just making his presence known.  
Dean wiped his hand on his jeans, responding with the same blank, “Hey.” Then he realized that Sam didn’t have Gabriel nearby and the sadness in his eyes, he asked, “Where’s your shadow?”  
“He left,” Sam said, clearing his throat, trying not to show any emotion.  
Lucifer chuckled, ignoring the pain Dean had caused him, “I’m still here for you, baby.” He scoffed, half joking.  
Lucifer’s remark in his brother’s moment of weakness burned Dean to his core. He turned to Lucifer, once again, with a hatred in his eyes that burned like a fire. “I thought I told you already,” Dean grunted through his teeth, before landing another fist square on Lucifer’s jaw, “Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth.” Between each word, Dean swung again, each time harder than the time before. With his last bit of rage, Dean turned his body, putting as much force as he could muster behind his right shoulder, as he brought forward his fist, barreling his knuckles across the side of Lucifer’s left temple.  
“Dean!” Castiel called, as he saw Lucifer’s head fall unresponsive, “He’s no good to us dead!”  
Dean shook his fist. As much as he hated Lucifer, he knew Cas was right, so he walked away before he did any further damage. “So, when you say he left…he’s coming back, right?” Dean asked Sam, trying to be sympathetic.  
“I don’t know, Dean…but I need to talk to you about that.” Sam replied, not having looked Dean in the eyes at this point.  
“Talk to me about what?”  
“I asked him to marry me.” Sam blurted out, barely giving Dean time to finish his question. Then, he raised his eyes to meet Dean’s. Dean looked surprised, his mouth opened, but no words came out. “Yeah,” Sam rubbed his chin and shrugged, showing that he thought it was no big deal, “I asked him to marry me.” He repeated, also letting Dean know he was serious.  
“Umm…wow…when did this happen?” Dean asked, not yet knowing how to feel. It was no secret that he had not always thought Gabriel was the best suit for his brother. In a way, though, Dean was also jealous. How could Sam be so certain of his feelings? In another way, Dean thought it was impractical. Hunters didn’t get married because hunters’ spouses got dead…but, then again, Gabriel wasn’t your everyday civilian either.  
“I don’t know, a little over a week ago or so, before all this stuff with Lucifer started,” Sam explained.  
“So, you weren’t going to tell me?” Dean asked, crossing his arms, almost trying to think of the negatives in the situation.  
“I was, I was just trying to think of a good time where we could all be together, and I could do something special. I wanted to make it something memorable.” Sam sighed, knowing that his plan was ruined now.  
Dean chuckled, “Wow, when did you become such a hopeless romantic? Are you serious here? You do know why hunters don’t get married, right?”  
“Dean, there’s no difference between being married and what we have now, besides, it probably wouldn’t even be legal. It’s just a gesture, because…you never know what’s going to happen out there. It’s comforting to know that you’ll never be alone.”  
“Alone? What does that make me?” Dean asked, almost feeling hurt.  
“You know what I mean, Dean. This is different. Yeah, we may never have a normal life. We won’t buy a house, raise a family, or ever stop hunting, but it’s nice to have someone to come home to after it all and just fall apart with. Someone to hold you until your pieces fall back together and just share a bed with, knowing that, at least for the night, you feel safe.”  
Dean only nodded. He understood where he was coming from, but he did not completely share his brother’s softer side. Cas, who had been listening from inside the room, admired Sam’s thinking and almost envied what he had with Gabriel. He wished Dean could be as expressive and decisive. Why he wanted this, he was unsure, but what Sam had said sounded appealing to him. As a human, it sounded more secure than anything else he had in his current life. To break the awkward silence, Cas cleared his throat and said, “All done in here.”  
As they were walking out, Lucifer began to make grunting noises under his breath, still hanging motionless by his wrists. They all stopped and watched. His head rolled back as the grunting noises continued. He shifted his weight back to his feet, eyes fluttering as they opened, and he squinted to see through a swollen left eye. “Where am I?” he muttered, not speaking to anyone in particular. “Oww!” He whined, “my head!” Sam, Dean, and Cas stood motionless as they watched. This was certainly odd behavior for Lucifer. His voice even seemed different. He batted his eyelids a few times, trying to focus his vision. He could finally make out the three men standing before him. “Do I know you?” he asked, in a seemingly innocent voice.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dean rolled his eyes, thinking that Lucifer had to be faking or that it was the most inopportune time for this to happen.  
“Hello!” Lucifer exclaimed, “Anyone going to tell me what’s going on here?”  
“You mean, you don’t remember?” Cas asked Lucifer.  
“Remember what?” Lucifer asked, “I was in the cage, then I woke up here, with this god-awful headache.”  
Sam, Dean, and Cas exchanged confused glances. No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do. Dean, of course, was skeptical. “You’re lying! Dean exclaimed.  
“Dean,” Sam said, pulling Dean closer to him, “you beat the daylights out of him. It’s possible he really has no idea.”  
Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Cas. “Is that really a thing?” Sam looked at Dean as if to say “duh!” but Dean rolled his eyes. He wished that Cas still had his grace and could find out for sure whether Lucifer was lying or not. Then, he looked at Lucifer and said, “All you need to know is you’ve been a real pain in my ass, and you deserve this.” Then, he pulled the door shut behind them. “What do we do now?” Dean asked rhetorically.  
“I guess we just have to wait for him to snap out of it,” Sam suggested.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled under his breath, marching up the stairs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean and Cas had gone on to their room. Dean was determined to find a way to get the information from Lucifer that they needed. Dean sat at his desk, wracking his brain for answers. With an open laptop in front of him, he had no idea where to start. Amnesiac devil? How do you break Satan? It seemed as if he had more problems now than he had to begin with. Across the room, on their bed, Cas had his face in a book, but he was paying very little attention to the words on the pages. He felt perplexed by his thoughts. Would he and Dean ever be as comfortable in their relationship as Sam and Gabriel had been? Would Dean ever ask Cas to marry him, even if they never went through with it? Why, all of a sudden, did Castiel want more of Dean than he already had? Nothing made any sense to him. He slammed his book shut and sighed, falling back onto the mattress.  
Dean glanced over at him, taking a second to let his mind wander to more pleasurable things. He let a smile cross his face noticing that Cas had actually worn jeans and a T-shirt that day, both of which Dean was certain were his. Was he trying to look more like a hunter? Dean wondered. Regardless of the reason, he thought it was pretty adorable, though he had grown accustomed to the semi-formal look with added trench coat that Cas usually sported. Cas rolled over onto his stomach, folding his arms beneath his head. His shirt twisted around him, raising slightly up his back. Dean walked over, sitting on the bed, and placed his hand on the bare skin showing on Cas’ lower back. Dean needed something else to focus on for a while. He was exhausted of thinking about Lucifer. Since he had come back into the picture, his relationship with Cas had taken the back burner.  
“Does someone need some attention?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, before kissing the side of his neck. Cas remained still in thought as Dean began vigorously massaging his shoulders, getting increasingly rough.  
“Seems like you’re the one who needs some attention.” Cas chuckled, noticing the increase in Dean’s intensity.  
“Maybe I do.” Dean replied, straddling Cas from behind, running his hands up Cas’ shirt, pulling his shirt up and off, then running his fingernails back down to his hips. Dean could barely contain himself. He had been so frustrated, so worn down by their current conflict, he wanted some relief from it all. He wanted Cas. He needed to unleash all his pent-up feelings with him. Cas could feel that Dean was already aroused and ready to go as he began gyrating against Cas, something that was usually a pretty successful tease, but Cas really wanted to talk, hoping that he could get relief from his own thoughts and feelings. Cas propped up on his elbows, turning to glance over his shoulder at Dean. “Do you think we could…” but before he could finish his sentence, Dean forced his lips onto his, frantic to taste him.  
“Cas, I need you.” He gasped desperately as he pulled away and the two locked eyes. Though Cas needed Dean in a different way, he knew that could wait. He was always willing to appease and satisfy Dean’s needs first, especially when he could tell that Dean was desperate. Cas nodded, and gave Dean the go-ahead to take control. Dean grabbed Cas by his arm, turning him onto his back, still beneath Dean’s straddle. Dean unbuckled his own belt and pulled it from his pants in a single tug. Cas knew what this gesture meant. Dean usually started with his belt when he was going to be rougher than they normally made love. These sessions occurred when Dean was eager to release stress, to rid himself of the negativity that the world always imposed on him. Cas knew that Dean meant it in a loving way though; that he trusted Cas enough to be completely exposed with him and to allow him to share in his love an in his pain. Cas was more than willing to experience both, and taking it simultaneously was an experience that he had come to enjoy.  
Dean used his belt to bind Cas’ hands together, and then tie them to the bed railing above him. He was never one to use actual bedroom props and loved to use what he had handy to tie Cas up or do as he wished. Dean removed his own shirt before taking a moment to study Cas in his submissive state. Cas was aroused by the desire in Dean’s eyes. As he studied Cas, carefully planning his next move, Cas admired the gleam in Dean’s eyes that said he was about to devour him. “Bring it.” Cas rasped in a seductive voice, attempting to fuel Dean’s fire, as he often did. Dean responded by smashing his lips against Cas’, forcing his lips apart with his own, and forcing Cas’ tongue to cooperate with his own. Then, he moved down Cas’ neck with wet lips before sinking his teeth into Cas chest, just below his collarbone, a little harder than usual, but not hard enough to break the skin.  
Cas gasped through his teeth as Dean began biting and sucking simultaneously, balancing the pain with a pleasurable tingling sensation as Dean moved down his chest, leaving slightly purple love marks as he moved. Dean stopped momentarily to look over Cas’ chest, making sure he had not broken any skin. Cas could tell that Dean was focusing too much on trying not to hurt him and losing focus on the task at hand. Knowing that Dean was already stressed and looking for release, he remarked, “Really? Is that all you got?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he locked eyes with Cas.  
“Oh, you’re begging for it,” Dean said, stroking his own ego as he pulled a bandana from his back pocket. Dean forced a final make-out session on Cas before twisting the bandana and tying it around his mouth, using it as a gag of sorts. Now, looking even more helpless than, Dean felt even more in control, making him even hotter than before. He just wanted to go for it, as he swiftly removed the jeans that had looked so cute on Cas. Then, he climbed between Cas’ thighs, unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling them down just enough to get the job done. He grabbed Cas by his hips, lifting him up from the mattress, smacking his ass enough to leave a nice sting. Then, without preparation, without warning, he thrusted into him.  
Cas threw his head back, biting down on the bandana as Dean got going. The slight pain of the force in Dean’s thrust mixed with him hitting the most pleasurable spot was ecstasy to Cas. He moaned under his breath since he could not say much with his mouth bound as well. Dean began to lose himself in the moment, feeling all of his stress, all of the pain leaving his body as sweat pouring from his face, dripping onto Cas’ chest. Dean’s grip of Cas by his hips was not allowing for the depth that he was hoping for. He leaned up and grabbed the bed rail with one hand, using it as leverage to pull himself closer. He placed his other hand, carefully, around Castiel’s throat. It wasn’t a move he used often, but, when executed correctly, they had both come to enjoy it. As Dean applied just a little bit of pressure, Cas could feel his sensitivity heighten. Dean could tell by Cas’ bite on the bandana, with his eyes rolling back a bit, that it wouldn’t take long for him to reach his climax. Dean released the headboard, using that hand to stroke Cas in a way that pushed him over the edge almost instantly. As his warmth fell over Dean’s hand, he panted, “You bad little angel.”  
Dean pulled the gag down from Cas’ mouth and leaned down over him, “Bite me.” Dean whispered, wanting Cas to leave his mark on him for once. Cas was quick to deliver, placing a firm bite in the crook of Dean’s neck causing Dean to be vocal about his pleasure as he quickened his pace to hit his climax. “Cas.” Dean groaned between gritted teeth as he got off and collapsed on top of Cas. He reached up and loosened the belt, allowing Cas access to his hands, so he could wrap his arms around Dean.  
They lie in the silence, only the sounds of their panting and hearts pounding could be heard. Immediately, Cas was back to focusing on his complex feelings of wondering how deep Dean’s love and loyalty for him was. “Dean?” Cas whispered, trying to get Dean’s attention. Dean was still pretty out of breath, laying against Cas’ chest.  
“Yeah, babe?” Dean replied, not moving.  
Cas considered the wording of what he would say next, but simply said, “Would you marry me?”  
Dean’s breath caught in his chest. He leaned up and looked Cas in the eyes. Cas was a little unsettled by the fear in Dean’s eyes. “Huh?”  
Cas sighed. “I’m not asking will you marry me. I’m asking would you marry me? Could you ever see it?”  
Dean sat up, pulling the cover over his lap. “Wow…so, where is this coming from?” Dean was struggling with the conversation more than Cas wished he was.  
“It’s just a question, Dean. Would not will.”  
Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Why are things so complicated?” He whispered to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat alone in his room. He had been trying to ignore the sound of Dean’s headboard against the wall. Much like them, he and Gabriel had let their relationship take a back seat to the problem at hand. He had texted Gabriel, “Are you okay?” As he stared at his screen, he saw the three dots appear as if Gabriel were responding, but they quickly disappeared, and no response came. “Just come home.” He texted again, with the same absent response. Sam threw his phone to the end of his bed, becoming aggravated. How were they supposed to work anything out if Gabriel was unwilling to even give him a real chance to explain? In a desperate final attempt, Sam tried to call Gabriel, but it was instantly sent to voicemail as the call was purposely ignored. “Gabriel, seriously? Punching me in the face is one thing, you really want to piss me off, just ignore me. Why won’t you come home and let me explain? We should be talking about this, making it better. Get home!” Then he hung up the phone, leaving his room and pacing in the hallway. He knew he couldn’t talk to Dean, who was obviously occupied at the moment, but he felt that he had to do something. He decided since no one else was working on the issue at hand, he was going to.  
He made his way down to the dungeon, with a mission to make some progress, though he wasn’t sure how smart of an idea it was with him being so aggravated. Sam flung open the door, his gaze fixed, his mind buzzing like an angry swarm of bees. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but someone had to be doing something. Lucifer’s eyes perked up to meet Sam’s. “Hey! Hey. Can you tell me what’s going on?”  
“Cut the crap, Lucifer!” Sam demanded, in a booming voice that rang throughout the room. Sam pulled a fist back, ready and willing to do further damage to his face, and unleash some of the agitation he felt.  
“Please, wait!” Lucifer pleaded, just a second before Sam’s fist collided with his face.  
Sam stopped. “You really have no idea, do you?”  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I mean, yeah, I get it, I’m Lucifer. I’m the devil, but I’ve been away for eons. Why, all of a sudden, am I here, being borderline tortured?”  
Sam searched Lucifer’s eyes, trying to find some hint of whether he was telling the truth or not, but he couldn’t find it. He had to rely on what he could get from him. “Listen, you have…or had some really vital information that we need. All the angels have gone back to Heaven and it’s said to be sealed from the inside. Any angels that chose to stay had to give up their grace, and you said that you knew a way around that to get some grace back. Any chance you can tell me anything about that?”  
Lucifer shook his head. He looked tired and forlorn, a pretty pitiful excuse of a devil. “I haven’t been in Heaven since the fall. Listen, if I knew, I would tell you. You seem a lot more chill than the other two, and I would work with you. Especially if I could somehow get out of this.”  
Sam nodded. He was disappointed. He wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere. “Okay,” Sam said plainly. He backed against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to feel better. “This was my one shot to prove myself,” Sam began to ramble aloud, feeling hopeless, and just wanting literally anyone to listen to him. “to prove that I knew what I was doing here. That I had the answer. But it just wasn’t enough.” He rested his head on his knees, truly feeling like he had let everyone down.  
“I wish I knew what to say.” Lucifer spoke up, “I mean, it’s kind of just good to have another soul to look at for a minute after all those years of being alone, locked up, in the darkness.”  
“Yeah,” Sam chuckled, “I bet.” He couldn’t believe this was happening, that Dean had literally beaten the memory from Lucifer in the time they actually needed him. Then Sam felt his phone buzz and jumped to read it. Gabriel had replied with three simple words, “Leave me alone.” Sam stood up and threw his phone at the wall, cracking the screen before the next text came through that said, “I’m driving back.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. He just wanted Gabriel there for him to pull him back together.  
“Come here,” Lucifer said, noticing Sam’s obvious frustration. Sam didn’t even think about who was talking to him, he just walked over to Lucifer.  
“What?” Sam asked, feeling more vulnerable than when he had entered the room.  
Lucifer leaned forward, as much as he could being bound, and gently kissed Sam on the lips, in an almost loving manner.  
“What was that for?” Sam asked, still just as sad.  
“I can tell you’re hurting. I can take that pain away.” Lucifer whispered, kissing Sam again, this time more complex and passionately than before. Sam felt empty. He stood allowing Lucifer to try but did not fully cooperate with him. “C’mon, let me make you feel good. Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”  
Lucifer kissed Sam’s neck, trying to get him into it. Sam placed his hands on Lucifer’s waist, but gently pushed him away. “I can’t. You’re not him.” Sam said, pitifully missing Gabriel.  
“Miss me much?” Sam heard from behind him. He turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway.  
“Gabriel.” Sam whimpered, so glad to see him, “Please, let me explain.”  
“It’s okay,” Gabriel stepped toward Sam, “I saw all that go down. I know I’ve been stubborn.”  
Lucifer spoke up, “I can be better, Sam. I can make you feel things he can’t even imagine.”  
Sam stopped dead in his tracks. “Sam?” He asked, “I thought you couldn’t remember who I was.”  
“He just said your name,” Lucifer explained, nodding toward Gabriel.  
“No, I didn’t.” Gabriel said, turning to Sam asking, “What’s going on?”  
“We thought Dean knocked the memory out of him, but he just said my name.” Sam looked back to Lucifer, waiting for his next response.  
Lucifer sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “You got me. Can’t blame my final attempt.” Then a familiar smile crossed his face.  
“Final attempt at what?” Sam asked, horrified that he had bought into his charade.  
“Well, I figured I wasn’t getting out of here, but maybe there was still a chance I could hop on the Sam train.” He winked, hoping he could get under Gabriel’s skin, also trying to cover the fact that he had completely slipped up and ruined his own plan.  
Sam completely ignored Lucifer’s advances and turned to Gabriel. “This is yours,” Sam said, pulling the ring from his pocket and sliding it back onto Gabriel’s ring finger.  
“Ugh!” Lucifer grimaced, “Really? A ring? You think you two can live any kind of normal life together?”  
“Dean!” Sam shouted, his voice ringing throughout the bunker. Dean and Cas barreled down the stairs, thinking the worst.  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, he remembers!” Sam exclaimed, pointing to Lucifer who mockingly stuck his tongue out at them.  
“Really? That wasn’t even a good attempt, and it got you nowhere. What were you thinking?” Dean grimaced in disgust, thinking that the devil himself should have done a better job at being deceptive.  
“Honestly, I knew it wouldn’t work for long, but I figured Sam would fall for it,” Lucifer explained with a smirk on his face that said I wasn’t wrong.  
Sam’s heart sunk into his stomach. How had he become so naïve over the years? When did he lose his edge? Gabriel noticed the look on Sam’s face, and he recognized it oh too well. It was the look of self-blame, the feeling that he had let everyone down, and Gabriel hated it. Without warning, Gabriel reached up and clenched Sam by the shirt collar, pulling his lips down to his own. Not only did he figure that Sam could use the pick-me-up, but he figured it may just burn Lucifer a bit too. Sam was surprised by the lip lock but was also ecstatic that Gabriel had forgiven him. He wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s face, not wanting to let him go, leaning more into the kiss as if it would be his last. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, letting them become intertwined with his soft brown locks.  
“Ugh, get a room.” Lucifer retorted, rolling his eyes and looking away, but Gabriel and Sam were so lost in each other that they didn’t even hear him.  
Dean chuckled. “This burns you up inside, doesn’t it?” He looked over at his brother, who couldn’t have cared less who was in the room with them, then back at Lucifer who looked genuinely peeved. Lucifer squinted at Dean with an all-encompassing annoyance, eyes flaring red, but, alas, he could not muster any power to bring harm to Dean because of the warding on the cuffs which rendered him powerless. Dean laughed even harder. “What’s wrong, Luci? Can’t get it up?” he mocked, “I should just let these two go at it while you watch. Talk about torture…Who would’ve thought the devil himself could fall in love?”  
“Oh, hardy har har,” Lucifer snapped, “you’re so funny. If I got that close to your brother just out of pure desire and lust, imagine what I could’ve done had it been love.” Gabriel, who had finally released Sam and been listening to the dialogue, felt his blood rushing to his head with Lucifer’s last remark, and in his fit of rage, lunged at Lucifer with no real plan of what he intended to do. Dean and Cas were able to grab him before he reached Lucifer and pull him back.  
“Alright, alright. Settle down, Slugger.” Dean said, pushing Gabriel back toward Sam, “We’ve got business to attend to.” He looked at Lucifer, taking slow steps toward him. “You mentioned a loophole on this Heaven ban. I think it’s time for you to spill it.”  
“What’s in it for me?” Lucifer asked, unfazed by Dean’s undeserved sense of self-entitled authority.  
“How about if it works, I make your death quick and painless, otherwise, I’ll make you wish you had cooperated?” Dean offered, in no mood to play games.  
“Hmm. Not a very appealing deal on my end. I mean, torture is kind of my thing. You can try, but I may like it.”  
“I thought you might say that,” Dean said, opening a cabinet which stood against the wall. He pulled out a device and force it onto Lucifer’s head. It had screws going around the edge, which, when twisted, would drive into the brain, eventually allowing them to obtain the information they needed by force.  
“Skipping the foreplay, straight to business. Gosh, Dean, you’re no fun. How are you satisfied with that, Cas?” Lucifer asked as Dean began to tighten screws just to the skin on his head.  
“So, are you really going to make me do this?” Dean asked, locking eyes with Lucifer, “You know I’ll win. Then, I’ll kill you anyway.”  
Lucifer groaned aloud, exaggerating his agitation. “You really are clueless, aren’t you? Think about it, Dean. How do people get into Heaven?” The four of them exchanged confused glances. “Someone’s got to die.” Lucifer explained, “It’s pretty simple. Someone dies, goes to Heaven, retrieves the grace, and is brought back…assuming you’re not caught by the angels, that is. Then, there may be no coming back. Question is: which one of you numb skulls is going to sacrifice yourself for something so frivolous?”  
Dean looked around the room at the others before his eyes landed back on Lucifer. “You are.”  
\--------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------------


End file.
